


Stray

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (never outright mentioned), Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Hybrid AU, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani was at his top speed by the time he noticed the figure on the corner.  He slowed down and eyed him warily.<br/>“Hey there.” The voice sounded familiar, but his face was in shadow. “My next appointment isn’t for an hour, so I’m free if you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended to write the "everybody meets" chapter (with KuroKen, BokuAka, KageHina, and DaiSuga) but I got stuck on one part of it and wrote this instead ^^;
> 
> It's my first time writing this couple, so I hope they're in character. I really like this pairing, but I'm always nervous when I write couples for the first time.
> 
> This is a little angstier than my others, I think? Maybe? But still, happy ending.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, indevan, for reading it over~

Kyoutani had been the first to be sold.

After Iwaizumi disappeared one night – Kyoutani knew _that_ _fox_ was to blame – he’d become the scientists’ new favorite.  He was doted on – which he didn’t care for – but he was also purchased the day he became available, his twelfth birthday.

His family was fairly wealthy, with a large house.  His master worked overseas and traveled often, so Kyoutani had been purchased to watch over his wife and children, and guard their home.

His mistress was kind to him, preparing most of his meals herself, rather than letting the staff make them.  The children were nice, too.  The boy was fourteen and the girl was twelve, like Kyoutani.  They both had school and didn’t bother him much, so he liked them.

In fact, his life was pretty good.  He had his own room in the house, close to the backyard, with huge sliding glass doors so he could easily keep watch over their property.

He liked going outside.  Their yard was big and quiet.

“Hello, Dog.”

Most of the time, anyway.

Kyoutani looked up at their fence and spotted the source of the voice.  On top of the decorative brick wall was a cat hybrid that belonged to their neighbor.  He could tell because of the collar around his neck and the golden tag that glinted in the light shining out from one of the downstairs rooms.

“Cat.” He replied gruffly, glaring up at him.

“You always look so angry. What’s the matter?” the other hybrid asked, lying on his back on top of the narrow divider. “Master’s gone away?”

Kyoutani just continued to stare at him.  That cat had been bothering him for two years now, ever since he moved in with his family.

“Sounds like your mistress is throwing quite a party.” He sat up and stretched, arching his back and letting out a little mewl.  He flicked his tawny tail and his ears twitched before he sat down, crossing his legs and resting back on his hands.  “I like her taste in music.”

“What do you want?” Kyoutani asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And here I thought dogs were supposed to be warm and friendly.” The usual jab. He dropped down the side of the six-foot tall fence and landed gracefully on his feet.  “You always look like you’re one step away from biting someone.” He reached forward and Kyoutani snapped at him. “I didn’t mean it literally.” He drew his ears back over his light brown locks.

“What do you want, Cat?” Kyoutani repeated with a snarl, folding his own cropped ears back and growling deep in his throat.

“Can’t I just stop by to say ‘hello’?” He cocked his head to the side.

Just then, they heard a door opening, their ears pointing toward the sound.

“Shigeru!” his neighbor called and the cat hybrid gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

“Looks like my master requires my services.” He turned and flicked his tail in Kyoutani’s face, walking a few steps before looking over his shoulder.  “I’ll be back later.”

Kyoutani exhaled loudly through his nose.

Yahaba Shigeru was the most annoying part of his new life.

At least the cat was kept pretty busy by his master.

Though, despite his promise to ‘be back later,’ Yahaba didn’t return that night or the night after.  Kyoutani would have been concerned, but he was enjoying the quiet.

 

Six weeks later, he spotted Yahaba sitting on the fence, staring up at the moon.

Normally, Yahaba sought him out, calling to him and saying something snarky, but this time, the brunet just ignored him, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his tail around himself.

“Cat.” Kyoutani said and Yahaba jumped, obviously taken by surprise.  He turned and Kyoutani just caught the way the moonlight reflected off of the wetness on his cheeks before the other wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Hey there, Dog,” he returned, flashing a smile. “Miss me?”

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying!” Yahaba looked offended.

“Not now.” Kyoutani stepped closer. “But you were.”

The cat didn't reply, choosing instead to look back up at the moon.

“You’re sad about something?” Kyoutani pressed on, unsure how to handle a crying person.  His mistress was always kindness and smiles and the children – both teenagers now – kept to themselves.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Yahaba muttered. “You’re wanted.”

Kyoutani blinked and then cocked his head to the side.  Wasn’t the cat’s master always calling for him? Hadn’t he kept him inside for the last few weeks?  How was he not wanted?  Had his master grown tired of him?

“Is your master-”

“I said you wouldn’t understand!” Yahaba jumped down from the wall and got in Kyoutani’s face.  “Leave it alone.”

Kyoutani’s perpetual frown deepened.  Yahaba was the one who was crying on _his_ master’s fence.  He was the one who brought up not being wanted.  He was always butting into Kyoutani’s business.

But it was then that he noticed that Yahaba’s collar was missing.

“He already got rid of you,” Kyoutani said, finally understanding.  He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off when Yahaba gripped the front of his shirt, slamming him against the brick wall dividing their properties.

“Leave. It. _Alone_.” He hissed, pressing his forearm against Kyoutani’s windpipe. “It was a mistake,” he added, but his eyes showed the truth. “I mean, for almost ten years…” Yahaba trailed off, releasing Kyoutani and taking a step back.

Suddenly, the backdoor opened and light flooded the yard.

“Ken-chan, time for our run!”

It was his mistress.

He turned back to face Yahaba, but he was gone.  With a sigh, he walked over to the door, ready to escort his master’s wife on her nightly jog.

 

Kyoutani didn’t see Yahaba after that.  Not for four long years.

He’d just finished his nightly run with his mistress, dropping her off safely at the front door, before he continued on.  She understood that her pace wasn’t what he needed to challenge him and – even though Iwaizumi had long since been removed from the picture – there was always a chance his old rival might show up for a race, so he needed to stay in top form.

He pulled his hood over his head to cover his ears, not because he was afraid of being caught out at night without his owners, but because it was quite chilly.

Kyoutani and his mistress had run about ten kilometers, so he figured he could double it and be home within the hour, especially if he upped the pace.  He zipped his jacket and took off down the street, following the familiar path he’d just taken, but, when he came to the street corner, he felt the urge to turn the other way.  Figuring he had the time, he went right, covering a few blocks before he spotted the park where his family used to go for picnics and soccer games.  He knew it not because he’d been there, but because of the scent.

He rounded another corner and continued going, moving his legs a little faster.  There was a straight away and he felt like he could let loose.  He was at his top speed by the time he noticed the figure on the corner.  He slowed down and eyed him warily.

“Hey there.” The voice sounded familiar, but his face was in shadow. “My next appointment isn’t for an hour, so I’m free if you are.”

Kyoutani stepped closer, sniffing at the air.  The scent was familiar, too.  It was covered by a type of perfume, but he could still pick it out.  Salmon roe and wildflowers.

“The strong silent type, huh?” He stepped into the light, revealing two tawny cat ears on the top of his head. “That’s okay, I can do all the-” He froze when he saw Kyoutani’s face. “Oh, it’s you.” His tail swished from side to side. “Ken-chan, was it?”

Kyoutani just stared at him, a thousand questions running through his mind.  Where have you been?  Who’s been taking care of you?  Did your master really abandon you or were you sold?  Instead, he settled on,

“It’s been a long time.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened a fraction and then he laughed.

“I suppose it has.” He sighed. “You turn eighteen yet?”

“Last week.” Kyoutani answered.

“We’re the same age again.” Yahaba gave a soft smile.

“What does that have to do with-”

“Your mistress lets you run by yourself?” he asked, interrupting him.  Kyoutani just nodded.  “So, how long do you have until you need to get back?”

“Probably forty-five minutes,” Kyoutani answered, not sure why he asked.

“And she sent you out with some pocket money?” Yahaba cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching as he pulled his coat tighter around himself.  Again, Kyoutani nodded. “Then, my offer still stands.”

“Offer?”

“I don’t usually do it with other hybrids, but, for you, I’ll make an exception.” He put a hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Follow me. I know a place.”

Everything inside Kyoutani told him to pull away and run back home.  It was obvious that Yahaba was now a stray and the manner in which he made his living was less than socially acceptable.  Then again, he was merely doing what cats had been designed to do.  He just no longer had an owner to service.

Kyoutani was led down a short flight of stairs and through a door on the side of a building he’d never been to before.  It didn’t smell familiar either, so his family never went there.  When he breathed in, his nose was assaulted by the pungent fragrance of stale beer, regurgitated food, and various bodily fluids.

“Come this way.” Yahaba motioned for him to follow as he turned down a hallway and opened the second door on the left.  Kyoutani saw another cat hybrid leaning against the opposite wall, clad in something that looked to be no more than underwear, but he turned away and stepped into the room.

It was dusty and dank, but the bed sheets smelled freshly laundered.  Yahaba took off his jacket and draped it across a chair near a boarded up window.  He shivered, now wearing only ripped jeans and a thin t-shirt.  It was then that Kyoutani noticed the room had no heat.

“How much do you have on you?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his thin frame, much thinner than Kyoutani remembered.  “I’ll waive the finder’s fee,” he added with a chuckle.

“Yahaba-”

“You know, since we’re old friends, I’ll just take whatever you have, okay?” he offered. “Do whatever you want, but no kissing on the lips, alright?” He gave a soft chuckle. “Just a little rule I have for my clients.” He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. 

Kyoutani’s eyes went wide as he took in the plethora of love bites and hickeys up and down the other’s chest.  He felt an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around the other man, to hold him close and comfort him.

“Yahaba.” He reached forward, his hand hovering over the other’s pale skin.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Yahaba’s brown eyes clouded over, his face pained. “Don’t look down on me.” He bit his lower lip. “Not you.”

“Shigeru.” He whispered, engulfing him in a hug and pulling him to his chest. “Why?”

“Why?” Yahaba pushed against him, freeing himself from his embrace. “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?” he spat, tears filling his eyes. “I’m a stray. No papers to my name.” He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “And I was created for this.”

“No.” Kyoutani pulled his hands away from his face, surprising him.

“No?” Yahaba blinked in confusion.

“Not this.” He looked around the room. “Not for this.”

“I served him well for nearly ten years,” he sniffled, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Kyoutani’s shoulder.  “I was affectionate and playful and I always did as I was told.” His voice cracked. “Then he threw me away.”

“I know.” Kyoutani wrapped his arms around him again, rubbing soothing circles on his back.  He still wasn’t used to comforting a crying person, but his body moved on its own.  “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” Yahaba blubbered. “I hate this and I hate that _you’re_ the one comforting me. That stupid dog from next door.” He pulled away and wiped his eyes before he sat down on the bed.  “Just…hurry up, okay? I have an appointment.”

“No.” Kyoutani stepped forward, holding his hand out. “Come with me.”

Yahaba looked at the offered hand like it might burn him if he touched it.

“Leave this place,” Kyoutani clarified.

“And go where?” the brunet asked, looking him in the eye. “I’m a stray with no papers and no place to call home.” He looked around at the mess of clothes on the floor. “Even this place isn’t mine. I have two others who share this room with me.”

“Come with me.” Kyoutani repeated. “I’ll take you away from here.”

“And what? Present me to your family?” he asked. “Drop me off at their front door and beg that they let you keep me as a kitty pet?” He gave a bitter laugh. “And are you up to the task?” He folded his ears back. “I’ve been programmed with certain urges, Ken-chan.” He laughed again. “You couldn’t do it now, what makes you think-”

But Kyoutani cut him off with a kiss, one arm wrapping around the brunet’s waist and his other hand cradling the back of his head.  He licked at the seam of his lips, relying only on instinct.  The other man opened up for him and he delved into his mouth, tasting the unique flavor that was Yahaba.

When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath.  Then Yahaba’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey,” he breathed. “I said ‘no kissing’.”

“I’m not a client.”

“I suppose not.” Yahaba lowered his gaze, a frown on his swollen lips. “You know, I’ve got a regular coming in-”

“Come with me,” Kyoutani asked for the third and final time.

“And what if your owners don’t want some stray you picked up?” he asked, brown eyes searching his.

“Both of the kids are off at college and my mistress is moving to England with my master for his next project,” he said. “They’ll be gone for three years.”

“Three-”

“They want me to watch over the house with some of the staff while they’re away,” he went on. “And they wouldn’t want me to get lonely.”

Yahaba sucked in a breath, tears welling up.

“Is it really okay?” he asked, voice soft.  “I’m just your old neighbor.”

Kyoutani thought back to how Yahaba had greeted him every day.  How he always had a smile on his face.  And how lonely and empty his life had been since Yahaba went away.

He shook his head and cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “Let’s go home.”

Yahaba hiccuped and cried in earnest, pressing his face into Kyoutani’s neck and shoulder as sobs wracked his body.

“Yes,” Yahaba began, pulling back to give a watery smile. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yahaba, I want to cuddle you!! But I'll let Kyoutani do it.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
